


the raindrops of you

by nanometer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, i honestly don’t even know if this is good but fuck it ya know?, it’s raining aha, jaemin is nineteen, jeno is twenty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanometer/pseuds/nanometer
Summary: jaemin is pretty fond of the grey painted skies, the weather reminding him of so many memories. and during one particular rainy day, he unexpectedly reconnects with his neighbor and childhood friend after two gruelingly long months.(aka — in which jeno and jaemin reconnect and dance in the rain)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	the raindrops of you

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i’m back with a short fic ahaa i’m not so sure if it’s good since i initially wrote this with only the idea of nomin dancing together in the rain....uhh yeah there also might be some errors idk....i hope u enjoy~!! pls don’t bully me lol
> 
> (also this is sorta kinda inspired by officially missing you by tamia :p)

The sky is grey, covered in clouds, hiding the moon, hiding the sun. One could describe it as gloomy, another would call it peaceful. Jaemin saw it as both. Weather like this brings back memories, both bad and good. Memories like being abandoned in the park by his cousins once because they had “forgotten” about him when really they were just a bunch of homophobic fucks. Memories like sitting on his porch swing with his mother, letting her read him stories as they let John Mayer play on the stereo. Memories like his first real argument with one of his friends Mark, something about jealousy. Memories like dancing in the rain with his neighbor as they laughed and twirled, the older’s cat judging from the shade.

Memories like those keep the caramel haired boy on his toes when the skies get dark. Today, he’s once again lounging on his doorstep with his neighbor’s cat while listening to some random radio station and waiting for his neighbor to come back home from university.

This neighbor of his is usually never home. This neighbor of his is someone he considers a friend, an old friend. They grew up together, yes. But the other boy’s departure from high school and arrival into college sadly left them with very little time to spend together. Jaemin, in his perspective, seems to be the only one longing, wanting for them to go back to the way they used to be: inseparable, attached by the hip.

He sees a car turn the corner in the distance: an old, hand-me-down Volvo P1800 in baby blue that he and his neighbor would ride around in when they were both still in high school.

Jaemin sighs stroking the cat beside him, already saying goodbye. He tries to shoo her away but she doesn’t listen. Instead, she gets up and jumps onto his lap, purring loudly. He starts to panic as he hears the car engine turn off.

“Bongsik, come on. Jeno’s home already,” Jaemin whispers to the cat. The cat, yet again, doesn’t react. “Sikkie, please? He doesn’t even know you and I still hang out.” Again, nothing.

Different from Jaemin’s relationship with Jeno, Bongsik continued to hang out around Jaemin, the cat always sneaking over to the nineteen year old boy’s home while her owner would be away for college or work.

Bongsik is a pretty loyal pet, very well trained. She’s a bit prideful too, walking around with her tail up high, getting what she wants by meowing or hissing loudly. She’d still follow orders when told any though, so she would usually go back next door on Jaemin’s command when their time is up.

But this time, Jaemin doesn’t know what’s gotten into the feline as he watched her lick her paws. The sound of a car door closing shut sends Jaemin further into panic. _I swear I’m going to die early because of you._

He tries his best to lift Bongsik off his lap. However, she only hisses, making him flinch and place her back down.

“Jaem?” _Fuck._ Jaemin looks up to see Jeno walking towards him. “H—“

“Before you speak, I’m sorry. Bongsik is just being really stubborn right now and she doesn’t want to leave me alone. I swear it’s not—“

“Nana, it’s fine.” _Nana._ He hasn’t heard that nickname in a long time, nearing nine months to be exact. The last he heard it was four months into Jeno’s freshman year, the last time they had an actual conversation. He missed it.

“I’m kinda aware that she goes over to your place.” Jaemin scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion. “She’s smells like your cologne whenever I get back home,” Jeno smiles. That’s another thing Jaemin missed _so_ much. That beautiful and captivating eye-smile of his that made him fall for the older in the first place.

Jeno sits himself next to Jaemin, placing his bag down on the ground. The silence is...awkward, at least for Jaemin. This being the first time they’ve interacted in months, he doesn’t know what to say.

Their friendship didn’t really have a dramatic ending. They just stopped talking one day. He figured it was because of how busy they both have gotten, Jaemin with his senior year coming to an end and Jeno with his college life.

Jaemin didn’t realize that they had grown apart until his graduation. He was looking for Jeno in the sea of people, but he was nowhere to be seen. Of course he felt heartbroken and it just ruined the entire day for him. So he tried texting him but saw no message whatsoever of himself informing Jeno about the ceremony, only seeing messages of their last conversation about being sorry they weren’t hanging out much lately two months back. And that made him feel even worse.

His graduation day felt incredibly sad and lonely though he was graduating with Renjun and Donghyuck. Even Mark, Chenle, Jisung, and his parents were there. But the reality of his and Jeno’s status hit him way too hard to enjoy his special day.

“You just started college now haven’t you?” Jeno says, pulling Jaemin away from his messy thoughts.

“Oh, yeah. I haven’t really gone on campus much though. Most of my courses are available online and it’s more convenient to stay home, also so I can take care of Sikkie.” He keeps his eyes on Bongsik, avoiding Jeno’s gaze as best as he can. “I heard you haven’t really given yourself a break from uni. You’re almost always out of the house.”

“Well, I just want to get it over with I guess. I don’t want to waste away half of my twenties in school.”

Jeno looks away from the wet driveway and turns to Jaemin. It’s nice to see him again, be this close to him again. He finally feels the warmth and brightness he had been missing for so long.

Jaemin was always warm and bright, ever since they were children playing as the prince and the knight. There was never a bad day when he was with Jaemin. Even during their arguments, small or big, it was always a good day.

And _God_ is it refreshing to feel this way again. To feel simply happy and not alone. To feel that tickling in his stomach again. To feel _complete_ again.

He wonders why he never made an effort to reconnect with Jaemin even though he badly missed his smile, his touch, his everything. He wonders why it took him two months to have the courage to go up to him again.

He figures it’s because he was scared. But what is there to be scared of? Scared that Jaemin held a grudge against him? Scared that he would be angry at something he did? Or maybe he’s scared that he still had feelings for Jaemin?

_Yeah, maybe that._

“I missed you,” Jeno says, eyes trying to find Jaemin’s. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to come back to you. I’m sorry we grew apart. I—“

“Apology accepted, though I’m not exactly sure if you’re the one supposed to be apologizing,” Jaemin finally finds the courage to meet Jeno’s eyes. “I should be sorry. You’re the one that’s busier. I should’ve tried to stay in touch with you. Hell, I didn’t even get to invite you to our graduation.”

“To be fair, I should’ve remembered regardless,” Jeno chuckled. “I guess we’re both at fault.”

Jaemin couldn’t find any words to say when he saw the sad smile on the dark haired boy’s face. In fact, all the words that he had said had to be forced out of him. He found it really hard to look or talk to Jeno for too long. All it did was just hurt him more. And to think that the pain he felt when they weren’t talking at all was bad.

Unknowingly, a tear he didn’t know he was holding in slips, the single drop making him want to cry more. And so he did.

He breaks eye contact and faces the other way completely in attempt to avoid any sort of worry from Jeno. But of course, his not so quiet sniffles gives him away.

“Shit, Nana, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Jaemin says, hurriedly wiping away his tears with the sleeves of his black hoodie.

“Hey, look at me.” Jaemin shakes his head. Sighing, Jeno reaches out to place his hands on Jaemin’s cheeks and makes him face him. “I really am sorry. And I missed you so damn much.” His thumbs wipe away as much as he can. That, however, was useless as Jaemin starts crying harder, falling in Jeno’s embrace.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid! You’re an idiot, Lee Jeno!” Jaemin yells between his sobs.

“I know.”

“Two months, you fucking asshole! We didn’t talk for two months! And all this time I thought you forgot about me.” 

“I could never forget about you. I love you too much to do that.”

Another moment of silence washes through them, and this time it’s much less tense. That’s the magic of it all, the magic of these two boys’ dynamics. When they first met when Jaemin was in pre-k and Jeno was in kindergarden, they clicked almost instantly, only having the shortest amount of small talk. And that never went away. Just like earlier, when they the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, leading to now where it all vanished within seconds. Thank the universe (or me, the author, hello??) that Jaemin couldn’t hold back his tears.

“Feeling’s mutual...I guess,” Jaemin pulled away from their hug. “And...I love you too.”

Hearing those words leave the younger’s lips feels like bliss. Yes, he thinks it’s probably platonic but a boy can hope. Hope that one day he’ll hear it for real.

_God I really do love you...so much, Jaem, you have absolutely no idea how much I genuinely do._

Though he just finished crying, Jaemin’s eyes start to get watery again, another wave of tears threatening to fall. Jeno panics, pulling him in for another hug.

“Baby, stop crying please.”

“You can’t just say things like that and expect me to not cry.”

“What? What did I say?”

Jaemin pushes away a bit and tilts his head a little with a frown. “I see your habit of thinking out loud hasn’t changed. What took you so long?” Confusion now displaying across Jeno’s face, Jaemin chuckles pulls him closer, burying his head into the crook of his neck. “I love you lots more, Jen, more than you’ll ever know.”

_Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?_

Snapping himself out of shock, Jeno wraps his arms around the younger. “You know, I never expected to confess to you like this,” Jeno says as he leans his head on top of Jaemin’s.

“Neither did I,” he giggles.

They stay like this for awhile, just basking in each other’s long missed presence. Jeno hums along to the quite familiar song on the stereo. _Officially Missing You by Tamia_ , the song Jeno had been emoting to for the past two months he’d lost touch with Jaemin.

Yeah, the twenty year old is that type of person that had a playlist or a song to fit any of his moods. A sappy person that would have a special song to dedicate to everyone significant in his life. Someone who would do any cliché shit you would see in a movie.

He’s done it to Jaemin a few times in the past. One memorable moment being when Jeno wore a shirt with Jaemin’s face on it to one of Jaemin’s basketball games and cheered the loudest in the crowd. Sure it was embarrassing, but the team surprisingly won though they weren’t so good. Jaemin called it luck, Jeno said it was because he was there.

With that said, one could say Jeno was pretty popular in school for being so free spirited and outgoing for the sake of his friends’ happiness and laughter. 

As the song on the radio approaches it’s second verse, Jeno gets an idea. He pushes Jaemin off gently, stands up, and holds out his hand. “Shall we dance, my love?”

Jaemin scoffs, “It’s raining, Jen.”

“We’ve done it before. Sure we were like thirteen and caught colds, but I miss it. So, what do you say?”

Unable to resist him, Jaemin picks the sleeping Bongsik off his lap and takes Jeno’s hand. Jeno leads Jaemin out into the rain, a stupidly wide smile plastered onto his face. He pulls Jaemin close, their bodies crashing together as their arms instinctively wrap around each other. They sway to the music, letting the late afternoon shower drench them.

It goes on like this as more and more songs play. Slow dancing, jumping around, twirling. They dance together, not giving a damn if anyone could possibly be judging them from their windows. They dance together like it was their last, laughing and singing loudly. They dance with warmth and happiness within them, surrounding them. 

It’s quite magical, like a dream, a dream neither of them ever want to wake up from. Jeno stops for a moment, causing Jaemin to stop as well. He looks at the caramel haired boy with love, a fond gaze that fills all the holes in Jaemin’s once empty heart. It’s crazy, crazy that so much happened within less than an hour, crazy how they’re disregarding the fact that they could get sick, crazy how crazily their hearts are beating at that moment.

“May I kiss you?”

Those words catch Jaemin off guard, making him blush. “P-Please do—I mean, yeah sure. You already know that I’m like literally in love with you so you really don’t have to ask—“

Before he could finish, Jeno grabs his face and crashes his lips onto his. It’s a desperate one at first, slowly getting softer and more intimate. They tilt their heads in unison, deepening the kiss.

The kiss lasts longer than intended, though it didn’t really feel like it to Jeno as Jaemin pulls away to catch his breath and he tries to chase after his lips, successfully doing so. Jaemin taps on his shoulder repeatedly, eventually pushing him off. “I...need to breathe,” he says.

Jeno laughs and plants one more kiss on his forehead. “Let’s get cleaned up?” Jaemin nods and they head back to Jaemin’s house, hand in hand, still breathless, still so incredibly happy.

  
  


A random movie is playing on the television, but, as one could guess, no one is paying much attention. With Bongsik somewhere around the house and the two boys still making out (not seeming to get enough from earlier), the film was completely disregarded.

Jeno begins to trail kisses down to Jaemin’s neck. Just as Jaemin was about to catch his breath, it hitches when he feels his boyfriend bite down on his skin. A moan escapes his mouth, making Jeno smirk. 

A loud meow can be heard from close by, both boys turning towards Bongsik who is now making her way to sit between the both of them.

“Sikkie, it was just getting good,” Jaemin whined. 

Jeno laughs as he takes his beloved cat into his arms. “We’ll continue it later, love,” he teases, sending the pouting boy a wink. “Come here.” Jaemin scoots closer into Jeno’s side, the older’s hand wrapped around his shoulders. “Look at you guys, my two kittens.”

“Wow, I forgot how cheesy you can get.”

“Gotta live with it for the rest of your life, baby.”

“The rest of my life?”

“Of course. Unless you don’t want that then that’s fine.”

Just as he feels weight leaving his shoulders, Jaemin quickly pulls Jeno’s arm back down. “No! I want exactly that. Let’s spend forever together!”

“Damn, I love you.”

“I know. I love me too.”

“Hey,” Jeno frowns causing Jaemin to giggle. He plants a kiss square on his lips. “I love you too.”

Jaemin leans his head back onto Jeno’s shoulder, smiling at the thought of ‘forever’ with Jeno. Maybe they’d be living under the same roof. Maybe they’d be really successful in their careers. Maybe they’d have three children, or three cats, or _both_.

However their life plays out, Jaemin only hopes that they never have to go without each other for that long again. Jaemin only hopes that they’d be able to push through whatever obstacles life would throw at them.

And through the days where the skies are clear and the sun is out shining, or when the skies are grey and the clouds are hiding the sun and the moon, he only hopes Jeno keeps him on his toes, anticipating another day with him near. He only hopes to make more memories with him, both bad and good. And that they will, _they for sure will._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn’t too bad >~< as you can tell i’m not quite confident in my writing skills but i promise to try harder to post more works that i like in the future! please leave ur thoughts below as well! it’s very much appreciated hehe
> 
> thank you for reading, luvs~  
> have a wonderful day/night ♡
> 
> twitter: nanomter


End file.
